1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of railway car body design and particularly to a simplified end corner construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various attempts have been made to provide a construction for a railway freight car body end wall, and particularly the corner post thereof, which is easily fabricated and assembled while still providing the necessary strength and durability for this highly stressed portion of the car body.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,352 discloses a channel shaped vertical corner post having longitudinally extending flanges to which the side sheathing of the car body is connected. Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,955 discloses a car end construction which comprises reversely channeled plates and spaced apart corner posts. Malo U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,546 discloses a box car end with an offset portion being integrally affixed to the end sill vertical extension. Eklind et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,247 discloses a corrugated car end and a pair of corner posts, each embodying a Z bar. Gilpin U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,982 discloses a structural member adapted for use as a railway car side plate, side sill or corner post comprising an extended hollow metallic section, whereby a box structural member is provided. Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,710, discloses a metal end structure for railway cars. Johansson U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,715 discloses a railroad car end corner construction connecting the lower end of the side wall to the end wall of the car and it is specifically directed to a construction employing aluminum. McMullen U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,264 discloses the wall structure for railway cars.
None of the above mentioned patents reflect the inventive concept disclosed in the subject invention which provides a simplified end corner construction which facilitates fabrication and assembly while providing the necessary rigidity.